You Bring Out the Music in Me
by covertoperative456
Summary: Cammie has lived in Roseville her whole life. She's always been an average girl but her voice never was. She could sing like a bird from heaven but when her dad died in a car crash she never sang outside of her bathroom again. But when new cliche "bad boy" Zachary Goode, a friend of her brother's, moves to Roseville can he change that? And her life? Maybe. Juts maybe. #LotsOfZammie
1. Author's Note

**A/N: I know it can be annoying when people start off stories with author's notes so I'll try to make this quick. Hi, I'm covertoperative456 aka Lissie (it's my nickname, all my friends call me that). I know some of u might be annoyed with me because I'll start a story and then start another one and then not update. I'm sorry about that but I have 2 reasons for this. First, when I get and idea I have to write it down, and second, I can only have my phone on weekends because my mom thinks it "distracts me from school" and my phone is where I post most of my stories if not on my dad's computer or my ipad. Plus, I'm grounded until we get report cards so I can only update on my ipad or my dad's computer. Plz forgive me for this! Anyway, enjoy the story...**

**P.S. I am open to constructive criticismso if you have any plz post in reviews.**


	2. I Haven't Heard You Sing Since Boston

**Chapter One**

I woke up that Saturday feeling the same as every other morning. Like a complete and utter failure. I dragged myself out of bed and started to move towards my bathroom when I heard a knock on my door. I reluctantly opened the door to see my idiot twin brother standing there.

"Hey, Camster. I just wanted to tell you the guys are coming over and-" I cut Grant off.

"Cool Grant. I'm getting in the shower." I know that probably seemed mean but it was a Saturday, I had just woke up and no caffeine was in my system. Give me a break.

I shut the door, not slammed shut, in Grant's face and walked into my bathroom. I turned up the water as hot as it would go and slipped inside. As the water ran down my body I started to sing.

_You shout it out_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

_Cut me down_  
_But it's you who has further to fall_  
_Ghost town, haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium, I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

The song changed as I began to wash my hair and my body

_Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_  
_Oh, she's hot but a psycho_

_So left but she's right though_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_She'll make you curse, but she a blessing_  
_She'll rip your shirt within a second_  
_You'll be coming back, back for seconds_  
_With your plate, you just can't help it_

_No, no, you'll play along_  
_Let her lead you on, on, on_  
_You'll be saying, "No, no"_  
_Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes"_  
_'Cause she messin' with your head_

_Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
_So left but she's right though_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_  
_She's poison but tasty_  
_Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"_  
_'Cause she's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_See, someone said, "Don't drink her potions"_  
_She'll kiss your neck with no emotion_  
_When she's mean, you know you love it_  
_'Cause she tastes so sweet, don't sugarcoat it_

_No, no, you'll play along_  
_Let her lead you on, on, on_  
_You'll be saying, "No (no, no, no, no), no (no, no)"_  
_Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes"_  
_'Cause she messin' with your head_

_Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night she's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
_So left but she's right though_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_  
_She's poison but tasty_  
_Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"_  
_'Cause she's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_You're just like me, you're out your mind_  
_I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind_  
_You're tellin' me that I'm insane_  
_Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain_

_Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
_So left but she's right though_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_  
_She's poison but tasty_  
_Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"_  
_'Cause she's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she's screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

The songs kept going on and on.

_Hey, yeah, hm_  
_We went from 2 a.m calls to zero communication, yeah_  
_We spent too long in heaven that_  
_We felt the elevation_

_Just 'cause it's different and we're not the same_  
_Doesn't mean things have to change_  
_I got no trouble with my pride, got trouble cutting ties_

_I don't wanna be your ex_

_We way too good at being friends_  
_Can we still hangout?_  
_On the low, get wild_  
_I don't wanna be your, I don't wanna be your_

_Hit ya girl up with a text_  
_When you're alone and feeling stressed_  
_I don't gotta be in love with you, to love you, ooh_  
_I don't wanna be your, so don't treat me like your_

_E-e-e-e, e-e-ex_  
_I don't want to be your_  
_E-e-e-e, e-e-ex_

_Let's skip the awkward run-ins_

_Oh, pretending like we're strangers_  
_And get back to how we started, yeah_  
_Don't pour water on fire_

_Just 'cause it's different and we're not the same_

_Doesn't mean things have to change_  
_I got no trouble with my pride, got trouble cutting ties_

_I don't wanna be your ex_  
_We way too good at being friends_

_Can we still hangout?_  
_On the low, get wild_  
_I don't wanna be your, I don't wanna be your_  
_Hit ya girl up with a text_

_When you're alone and feeling stressed_  
_I don't gotta be in love with you, to love you, ooh_  
_I don't wanna be your, so don't treat me like your_

_E-e-e-e, e-e-ex_

_I don't want to be your_  
_E-e-e-e, e-e-ex_

_Don't act like I don't care for you_  
_'Cause you know I'd always be there for you, uh_

_Don't act like I don't care for you_

_'Cause you know I'd always be there for you_

_I don't want to be your ex_

_We're way too good at being friends_

_Can we still hangout on the low, get wild_  
_I don't want to be your, I don't want to be your_

_I don't wanna be your ex_  
_We way too good at being friends_

_Can we still hangout? (Yeah)_  
_On the low, get wild_  
_I don't wanna be your, I don't wanna be your_  
_Hit ya girl up with a text_

_When you're alone and feeling stressed_  
_I don't gotta be in love with you, to love you, ooh_  
_I don't wanna be your, so don't treat me like your_

_E-e-e-e, e-e-ex_

_I don't want to be your_  
_E-e-e-e, e-e-ex_  
_I don't want to be your_  
_E-e-e-e, e-e-ex_

By the time I sang two more songs I was out of the shower and blow drying my hair. I sang Arianna Grande as I did so. When my hair was dry I wrapped a towel around my body and began to hum instead of sing. When I opened my bathroom door I screamed.

All of them, except Grant, yelled, "I didn't know you could sing."

Grant was just frozen but he eventually found words. "I haven't heard you sing since...since Boston."

"Yeah, Grant. I haven't sang outside of that door in three years. Maybe because singing is a reminder that it was my fault our dad died. _Now get out of my freaking room! All of you!_"

They all slowly backed out of my room. When they were gone I slipped into some sweatpants and one of Dad's old hoodies. I ran to my window and opened it. I haven't been able to stand being in an in-closed space since I woke up with a throbbing pain in my leg trapped in a 4-wheel drive.

I lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep...

* * *

_Dad offered to take me home so that Mom and Grant could enjoy the rest of vacation. I was so sad. I couldn't believe that boy did that to me. Dad kept trying to cheer me up by singing along to the radio but I just wasn't responding. Eventually, though, he got me to sing and even though I was only 14, my voice was stronger than most._

_I was feeling slightly better but then headlights flashed across my vision and the windows shattered. I blacked out as the car started to flip._

_When I woke up I had a writhing pain in my leg and I looked to my left to see Dad bleeding from a fatal piece of glass digging into the right side of his chest. I watched in horror as his breathing sped up._

_"Daddy!" I yelled. "Dad, please!" I tried to _

_His exotic color changing eyes peered into mine. "I love you, Chameleon. I love all of you. Promise me you wont stop singing."_

_"Dad, no! Please." _

_"Promise me."_

_"I promise but you can't go!"_

_"I have to, Chameleon. Tell your brother to try not to get into too much trouble and tell your mom not to give up or shut down. And you. Don't stop making music. You can do great things with that voice of yours."_

_Tears were streaming down my face. "Daddy, please." My voice was a whisper. "Don't leave me."_

_"I don't have a choice but if I did I would stay. I love you, Cammie."_

* * *

I was shook by four sets of hands. I jumped straight up.

"Come on." Bex said. "You've been crying in your sleep for two hours. Plus, we have work to do."

I climbed out of bed. "First, I'm sorry for blowing up on you guys. I was just mad. And second, what work?"

"It's okay." Liz said with a small smile.

Macey answered my question with a smirk. "We're taking old Cammie, throwing her away and creating new Cammie."


	3. Hey guys

**Chapter Two**

_Macey answered my question with a smirk. "We're taking old Cammie, throwing her away and creating new Cammie."_

See, usually when I see undey's make-up products sprawled across my room I run. And hide. And pray yo god that she does not use the curling iron when she finds me. (Let's just say when she's mad she use it for its true purpose.) But this time I stayed. And smiled. And actually went through the process.

You remember Grant mentioning Boston? Well we went on vacation there when Grant and I were 14. When Dad was still around... Anyway, while we were there, my brother and I made great friends. My favorite was DeeDee. She and I got along well despite our differences. I mean, I still had the girls here in Roseville but DeeDee was a great friends to have. The point is that, while we were there, DeeDee convinced me to die my hair the same super, almost white shade of blonde that her hair was. Being around her caused me to change my style from "bleh" to preppy. So you can probably understand what Macey means.

After I agreed, surprising even myself, they pushed me down into a chair and began. First they were going to do my hair. Bed was helping Macey prepare everything to re-die it while Liz was putting my old, preppy clothes into a burn bag.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Um, Lizzie?"

"Yeah?" She called.

"First of all, what are you doing? And second, where the heck did you get a burn bag?"

"I'm getting rid of your old clothes and replacing them with those." She pointed to bags and bags of clothes from expensive stores in the mall that Macey had undoubtedly bought.

"And the burn bag?"

"I have my sources."

I smiled to myself as she continued doing her job.

Macey came and took a picture of me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Before and after pictures." She said it in a "duh" tone and even added a "duh" to the end.

A couple of minutes later I was leaning over my bathroom sink while Bed and Macey put the die in. Then, while my hair dried, Liz was still working on my closet so Bed and Macey cut my nails and painted them black. Bed applied a face mask to my face and Macey, very painfully might I add, waxed every piece, not that there was much to begin with, of hair from my arms and legs. My hair was rinsed out and my ends were trimmed. They cut my long eyelashes a bit so they were even. Another face mask. More hair products. Lotion, shampoo and conditioner (all of which only legal in Australia). More clothes gone. Three hours spent. Another shower. More waxing. Another face mask. Hair products. Lotion. Shower. Hair. Four hours spent...

And on and on until we had hit five and a half hours. (Just know that it was 8:00 A.M. when we started.) I hadn't even been allowed to look in the mirror once. It was 1:30 when they had me take one last shower before dressing me. I walked into my new and improved closet to see everything cute but casual. My style. There were a few crop tops, shorts and dresses that I could live without but this is Macey we're talking about here.

They let Liz pick my outfit - thank god - for some reason. Probably because she'd hardly done anything. She was easy on me, as usual, with some black skinny jeans, a white blouse which I tucked in and a cropped leather jacket. Macey let me where my white ankle boots and some white fringe earrings. I was forced into wearing white/black smokey eye, red cherry flavored ChapStick, some blush, winged eyeliner and mascara. It wasn't too bad but seriously? Macey then took her after picture.

Anyway, they finally let me look in the mirror. I looked stunning really. Like me. My hair was back to its natural spring honey/golden blonde color but straightened and sprawled across my shoulders. My clothing was casual but chic and I liked it.

I turned to my friends, pulling them into a group hug. "Thanks guys. You're the best."

"We know." Bed said.

"Now let go before you ruin my master piece."

(You can guess who that is.)

I pulled away.

"Now let's go to lunch." Bex stated, leading the way out of my room. "Or is it brunch? Who cares, I just want food."

"You sound like my brother." I could hear the sounds of other people downstairs.

I was halfway down the stairs when Macey stopped me.

"Wait here," She told me. "We have to announce you."

I rolled my eyes but stayed put. The rest of the girls walked downstairs and at the sound of their arrival, all conversation stopped. I heard Macey's voice.

"Now let me introduce the young girl we all know and love, except you but you will, Cammie Morgan!"

I wondered who she was talking to when she said "except you but you will" but I just ignored it and walked into the living room, my hands in my back pockets.

"Hey guys." I said, but my eyes were trained on the electric green ones staring back at me...


	4. Touche, Blackthorne Boy

**Chapter Three**

_"Hey guys." I said, but my eyes were trained on the electric green ones staring back at me..._

"Oh my gosh, Cammie! You look great!" My mom exclaimed.

"Cool hair dude." Nick nodded at me.

"Nice outfit." Joe said dryly. (I think he thought I was holding too much of the green eyes boy's attention.)

"Love the jacket." Abby said.

"Wow, Camster." Grant remarked.

"Like the new look." Jonas stated.

"When you said your sister was pretty I didn't know it was the under statement of the century." The green eyed boy said quietly to Grant, who glared at his comment. Clearly I was the only other person that heard the boy's comment. The boy was also smirking.

"Uh, Grant? Who's your friend?" I asked, staring into those green eyes again.

"Oh, yeah. This is Zach. We met in..." He cleared his throat. "...um, Boston. His mom just got a new job so they moved here. He went to Blackthorne High there but he will attend Gallagher High this year with us." When did Grant start speaking in correct grammar?

"Lovely," I stuck out my hand to the boy, Zach. "I'm Cammie."

"I'm well aware, Gallagher Girl." He said, smirking again. "I'm Zach."

The nickname didn't faze me. "Touche, Blackthorne Boy."

Zach held my hand a second longer than neccesary.

"Who wants to go out for the rest of the day?" Mom asked. "My treat?"

There was a chorus of "yeah"s and "sure"s.

"Wait, me too?" Zach asked.

"Well, of course!" Mom told him, though Joe looked a little grim. "If your mom's okay with it."

He glanced at his phone screen, smirked and shrugged. "She's cool if you're cool."

"Great! We can go to Jino's!"

With that we all walked towards Joe's truck. Somehow, Zach found himself jogging to catch up with me.

"What's Jino's?" He asked me.

"Best pizza in town. They even have an arcade along with _awesome _garlic knots." I told him with a smile, which brought on a smirk from him.

"And who are they?" He pointed to everyone else in front of us. "I just got here so I know no one besides Grant."

"Well there's Grant, my idiot twin brother. Nick, the chill dude bro type. Jonas, the brainy one. Macey, the senator's daughter, the fashionista and the rich and famous. Bex, the dangerous. (Her real name is Rebecca but if you call her that you'll regret it. Seriously.) Liz, the one even smarter than Jonas, even complete with a photographic memory and a clean permanent record. Then there's my Mom, she's great but can be really over protective. Joe, my godfather slash uncle, he's dating my Aunt Abby, she's the cool one. Don't cross Joe by the way. Don't even call him Joe. It's Solomon to anyone but family. Then there's me, the chill, no attention wanted, stick to the shadows, sweat pants and no make-up girl."

The adults hopped into the car while us teens hopped into the trunk.

Zach held his hand out to help me up and I took it. He smirked and his eyes twinkle."Thanks for the info."

"No problem." I smiled at him, though his constant smirk was slightly infuriating, but hot at the same time. He was hot. Did I mention that his long, light brown curls just made you want to run your hands through them? That his clearly strong muscles just made you want him to wrap his arms around you? That his green eyes just drew you in? That the twinkle in them made you just want to smile? That his smirk made you want yell and kiss him at the same time?

Yeah. Not even _that _can describe how hot he is. And _somehow, _because of _someone,_ (aka Macey) I ended up wedged between him and Bex in the back the truck. I sent him one last smile before turning to talk to Bex.

Though I could still feel his electrified gaze on me...


	5. It's Not A Big Deal

_Though I could still feel his electrified gaze on me..._

**Chapter Four**

Bex and I talked the whole 10 minute ride to Jino's and when we pulled up, everyone hopped out but when my feet touched the ground my phone dinged, making me pause. I pulled it out of my pocket and realizes it was a text from none other than Josh Abrams. He had been on and off texting me since Boston. And I hated it. He had hurt me and he still had the nerve to hit me up. That little bi-

"Are you okay?" I heard Zach's voice and felt his hand on my shoulder.

That's when I realized I was glaring at my phone and gripping it with white knuckles. When I finally looked at Zach, I saw his concerned expression and his electric green eyes with something else in them that I couldn't exactly place, it made me relax, silence my phone and smile at him.

"Im good." It was as if seeing my smile made him smirk, and he grabbed my hand, leading me towards the door to the restaraunt.

"Goode, because I was worried there for a second." Zach smirked as he held the door open for me.

It was so cute that he was worried about me but of course I couldn't tell him that so instead I said, "Goode?"

He shrugged as we went to the table where the others were already sitting. "Its my last name."

Zachary Goode.

Damn, even his name was hot.

"Why don't you just say good?"

He smirked and winked at me. (Annoying but _hot_.) "Because I'm too Goode for that."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in an empty seat next to Nick, and upon realizing there was only one other seat for Zach, in between Jonas and I, I gave him a Cameron Glare. Not "Cameron" as in my mom's maiden name, as in my first name. It's a little family thing. I can probably scare a 500 pound body builder with one of my glares. "_Who put you up to this!?_"

Nick immedusntly put his hands up in surrender who pointed to Bex and Macey across from me, who were smirking.

I turned my glare to them and they chilled a little, but were still sporting a tiny smirk.

We all talked as we ordered and ate our pizza, though Zach kept sneaking glances at me. I learned that Zach plays football, quarterback, actually.

"So, Zach, if you don't mind, what job did your mom get to have you move all the way out here?" Mom asked at one point when we were finishing dessert and some garlic knots.

Zach smirked a little. "My mom owned a music studio back in Boston, but it was very expensive to have it there and she thought a small town might have more talent than a big city"

With that, every head at the table except Zach turned to me. Even our waiter Johnny who's worked here forever, was looking at me.

Zach looked from me to everyone else and back to me. "What just happened?"

"Oh, nothing its just that when you said talent we all recognized the fact that Cameron here can sing." Macey spilled and I shot her a look to which she just shrugged.

Zach whirled on me. "You can sing?"

I played with the cake on my plate and stared at the soda in my cup, focusing way too hard on the carbination fizz. "Its no big deal."

"Its no big deal?!" Johnny exclaimed. He turned to the counter. "Ay, Marcello!" He addressed the cashier that's been working just as long as he has. Marcello looked up. "You remember when Matthew used to bring Cammie in here and she would do that cup thing? And then she would play the guitar?"

"Yeah?" Marcello looked a little confused at why Johnny was asking.

"Then she's gonna come in here and say that her singing is no big deal!" Johnny was being very dramatic about it.

Macello fake gasped. Then he rolled his eyes. "What do you expect her to do after what happened?"

_Headlights..._

_Glass..._

_A promise..._

_Tears..._

"I have to go." Then I bolted out of my seat, running out the door.

I heard their shouts of protest but I just kept running. I almost wanted to hot wire the truck like my dad taught me to do so many years ago, when I was just 8, but I couldn't be in a car, let alone a truck, while I was thinking about my dad. I ran to the waterfront, silent tears leaking from my eyes the whole way there.


	6. Oh My God

I_ ran to the waterfront, silent tears leaking from my eyes the whole way there_.

**Chapter Five**

Sitting with my feet hanging off the dock, I had been crying for what felt like ages before I heard footsteps behind me. I knew those footsteps. However, I didn't move as he sat next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

I broke for a moment and just buried my head in Grant's chest, letting my tears soak his shirt. My twin didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The conversation was had once, and since then at times like this, we would just know how the other was feeling. We were just close like that.

So instead of speaking, Grant pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around me tight, putting us in an interesting hug position, his face buried in my hair. I felt a few tears on my neck and realized they were his. My brother was crying._ My brother was crying_. Grant never cries, not even when Dad died, he just stood there looking empty and alone, as if all emotion had left and he wasn't physically capable of crying. It was just impossible. _Because Grant never cries_.

But I guess even he has his moments. After sitting there holding each other for what felt like an eternity, we pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked, hands on my arms.

"No. Are you?" I answered honestly.

"Nope."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and it was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"You know, he wouldn't have wanted you to hide your voice." The statement was quiet, yet I still heard it.

"I know." It was a shuddered response, but a response nonetheless. "I know he wouldn't. And I feel like I disappoint him because of that. Like I'm breaking a promise. And I kind of am. That night...when the truck crashed...he made me promise not to stop singing. And I...And I always tell myself that I'm not really breaking that promise, because I didn't stop, I just don't sing outside of my bathroom but that's just a loophole I created so that I didn't have to feel guilty. I hate myself for...for disappointing him but I just...I can't face it. I can't face singing without him with me. I just can't..." The tears were flowing freely again by the time I finished talking.

"You're not disappointing him Cam. He would understand. You're scared and hurt. But that should be why you sing, not why you don't. You should express how you're feeling with music instead of not singing because of how you feel."

As I thought over my brothers words, it became quiet again.

"Okay." I whispered.

"What?" Came the mumbled response.

"Okay." I spoke louder.

"You're going to try to put your music out there again?" I could sense the hope in his voice, and it made me smile a little.

"Yeah. Slowly, but I'll work my way up to singing at Benny's again soon."

And with that, he put his arm around my shoulders again, leaning his head on mine as we watched the water silently.

* * *

When we finally got home after that long walk back, we opened the door to see everyone running around with papers and cell phones and pictures of me and worried expressions. Even Zach was there.

"Guys." I said quietly, blushing a little as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

The ruckuss continued. They hadn't heard me.

"Guys." I spoke a little louder.

They still hadn't heard.

"GUYS!" Grant yelled for me.

He knew I didn't like to raise my voice unless I was really angry like I had been that morning.

Everything stopped and they turned to us, expressions calming and phones dropping.

"Oh, thank god." My mom moved towards me and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug before she pulled away, squeezing my arms with her hands. "Cameron. Ann. Morgan. Scare me like that again and I will murder you. Do you understand me? I will mother fucking murder you. Is that clear?"

Jeez, she must be really angry because Mom never curses. Like, _never_. And honestly, I was afraid. Afraid to the point where I forgot to respond for a moment.

"_Is_. _That_._ Clear_?" She repeated, exaggerating the words.

"Yeah. Yes. Of course. Yes." I nodded, stiff as a board.

Mom let me go and hugged me again.

A lot of hugs went around that night and I was yelled at my many people, but all I could do was squirm under the gaze of electric green eyes peering at me from the other side of the room.

* * *

I woke up and took a quick shower before changing into some ripped jeans and a black oversized Pop's Chock Lit Shop cropped hoodie. I slid on my military boots and styled my hair in waves, pulling it up into a ponytail.

I took a deep breath and stared at my sapphire blue eyes in the mirror. "Alright, Cammie. You can do this."

Grabbing a backpack and the keys to my dad's old motorcycle (I didn't have a car), I ran downstairs.

"Hey, hon." Mom said from the kitchen.

"Morning." I smiled.

She glanced up from the pan where she was trying to make...an omelet? "Where you going?"

"Oh, uh, Benny's. Haven't been by in a while so I thought I could pop by." My words came out as stutters.

Mom froze and looked at me fully, a small hopeful smile on her lips. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That's great, Cam!"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Where's Grant?"

That put her back into motion and she turned back to the pan where the "omelet" was burning. "He's went to meet up with Zach. I don't know when he'll be home or where they're going."

Ignoring how my heeart fluttered slightly at Zach, I smiled. "Well, in that case, I'm out. See you later." I waved before turning towards the garage door.

"Wait. You're taking the bike?" Joe asked as he walked downstairs. He and Abby had stayed over last night.

I turned, slowly nodding as my teeth sunk into my lip. "Yeah. Dad taught me how to ride and left it to me so I might as well use it sometime, right? Anyway, I'll see you guys later."

With that, I retreated into the garage.

Sighing, I walked past my mom's van and over to the corner. There was a tarp. And underneath it, the treasure of my childhood.

Peeling it back, I couldn't help but smile.

Dad's bike.

* * *

_"My turn! My turn!" I exclaimed as Dad pulled back into the driveway with Grant on the back of his __kawasaki vulcan._

_I was five years old. It was a Saturday and Mom was out, so Dad had decided to break the rules a bit._

_"Alright, Chameleon. Get up here." Daddy held his hands out._

_I giggled as he lifted me up._

_"It's awesome, Camster! Really!" Grant called._

_I held tightly to my father as the engine rumbled, loving the adrenaline coursing through my veins._

_And without warning, the bike took off down the street._

_Grant ran behind us, whooping and whistling as he tried to keep up._

_The wind blew my hair out of my face, and the sound of my laughs filled the air._

* * *

Grabbing my leather jacket from the backpack and the helmet from the rack on the wall, I took my hair out of it's ponytail and pulled on the jacket, throwing the helmet over my head.

"Alright, Cam." I revved the engine and slowly pulled out into the driveway. "Let's do this."

With that, I speed down the street, getting faster by the second.

**TIME SKIP**

After about 20 minutes, I pulled up in front of Benny's. Benny's was a small bar/cafe tavern about 10 minutes outside of Roseville. It was literally in the middle of nowhere, nothing but forest surrounding it. Benny, the owner, and my dad go way back. They were in a band together in high school and were even close freinds after that. The band desembeled after college but Benny still aloud Dad to perform at the bar/cafe sometimes and when I was born, he became somewhat of an uncle to me. We would sing together, cook in the kitchen at the cafe and play instruments.

I hadn't seen him in years and I didn't know if he would be mad at me or not, causing an unnerving feeling to settle in my core.

But despite my nervousness, I still parked in the front, took the helmet off and shook out my hair, and then stepped up to the oak doors.

However, what I didn't do was notice the electric green eyes watching my every room from afar.

* * *

Zach Pov

I was waiting for Grant outsode of some place called Benny's. Apparently there was some old friend he wanted me to meet that worked there or something.

I was just leaning on the side of the building after parking my car on the far end of the lot when something caught my eye.

It was a motorcycle coming down the road at reckless speeds.

I was expecting some guy in his late twenties with tons of tattoos to step off of it, but instead I saw a girl.

A girl driving a motorcycle and wearing a leather jacket. A girl with wavy blonde hair. A girl with striking blue eyes. A girl whose name was Cammie Morgan.

A girl who I knew as Gallagher Girl.

She swerved into park in front of the doors, pulling the helmet off when she came to a stop. She shook her hair long hair out, making her a thousand times more beautiful.

I can't deny that when Grant talked about her, I was expecting some girl that wears pink and loves attention. Little did I know she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl I'd ever met, hated the color pink, preferred to stick to the shadows and rides a motorcycle. As soon as I saw her that day, when Macey had announced the "new and improved" Cammie Morgan, I was head over heels.

She was the center of my world at that exact moment, and I couldn't do anything but look at her. Her smile brightened my world, her laugh made music ring in my ears.

But her disappearing for at least 2 hours?

I almost had a heart attack.

She hadn't payed much attention to me after she cane back, but when she walked through the door it was like I could breathe again.

Not that I'd try to date her or anything.

First, she'd never feel the same way. I was a terrible person before Roseville, and that's probably why my mom moved us here in the first place. Sure, it was for the music studio but she most likely wanted dme to have a fresh start.

At first I thought moving was a load of shit and I was literally ready to go off on my own and move to...I don't know...New York?

But when I saw Cammie, moving didn't seem so bad anymore.

Second, Grant might literally kill me.

I almost wanted to call out to her, but then I realized I shouldn't. Besides, I needed to wait for Grant.

She walked inside the oak doors of Benny's and didn't even notice me watching her.

After a few minutes and Grant still wasn't there, I clenched my fists.

_Screw it!_

Walking forward, I followed Cam through the doors.

* * *

Cammie Pov

I walked up to the counter, leaning on it with one arm, the other on my hip, surveying the place.

Not a single thing had changed in the 4 years I hadn't come.

The tables were still wooden with the black folding chairs surrounding them. The counter I was leaning on was still littered with scratches from drunks digging their nails into the surface, bar stools lining it in a half circle. The stage at the front of it all. No more than 7 people hanging around in dark corners.

It was exactly the same.

And it made me smile.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna need a 1987 Scotch on the rocks, please." I called out to whoever was in the back.

They only served 1987 Scotch on the rocks to one person. But that one person no longer came around. That one person was my father. That one person would say exactly what I'd just said when he would order it too. And I didn't want just anybody to hear me say it. I wanted Benny to hear me say it. Because then he would know who I was. Then he would know I was back for good.

"Oh, uh..."

A bartender came to the front, he was new, someone who was probably told of the old Matthew Morgan and his daughter, but of course he wouldn't know who I was. He stared at me blankly but before he could say anything, a voice stopped him.

A man in his mid forties with graying black hair and kind blue eyes, a neatly cropped beard decorating his face sauntered up to the counter, a huge smile forming on his face, causing my smile to grow.

"Cameron Morgan as I live and breathe!" Benny exclaimed, walking through a door that led to my side of the counter and picking me up in a tight hug.

I laughed, hugging him back.

When he finally set me down, he shook my arms slightly. "It's been what? 4 years? Look how grown up you are!"

I laughed again. "I'm only 17, Benny."

"Well, that's 4 years older then the last time you walked in here. How've you been? Still singing I hope?" He raised an eyebrow.

By now the bartender had returned to his post, looking confused as ever.

"Pretty good, but um...Actually, I kind of stopped singing after...you know." My hand moved to tuck my hair behind my ear.

He sighed and put his hands on his hips, about to scold me but I spoke before he could.

"_But_, last night Grant convinced me to get back into it so...Here I am!" I rationalized. "Besides, I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I could drive the old bike down here. I would've dragged Grant with me but he's with a friend."

The smile reappeared on Benny's face. "Y'all still have that old thing?"

I grinned. "Of course. But while I'm here...Do you still have it?"

"Why wouldn't I have it? It's in the back if you wanna get it back in tune." At my nod, he led me back behind the stage to the sort of lounge area.

It was sitting on a stand freshly polished and dusted, even after all these years.

"There she is." I whispered in awe, running up to my old acustic guitar.

I ran my fingers over it's shiny surface, remembering the hours we spent together in that very room. She was a beauty, a legend. I remembered my dad and I playing duets together, that guitar in my hands.

I picked it up and smiled.

"I'll give you a moment." I heard Benny say behind me, then the whip of the curtains as he disapeared behind them.

Snapping out of my trance, I pulled the strap over my head and around my body, sitting down in a stool nearby.

"Okay, Cam. You got this."

Taking a deep breath, I started with something simple. Boys Like You by Anna Clendening. My fingers strummed over the keys and I started to sing.

_Mama said there'd be boys like you_

_Tearin' my heart in two_

_Doin' what you do best_

_Takin me for a ride_

_Tellin me pretty little lies_

_But with you, I can't resist_

_Before I met you_

_I never felt good enough_

_Before I let you in_

_I'd already given up_

_Left on read, no reply_

_Left me just, wonderin' why_

_Now I'm skeptical of love_

_So when you hold my hand_

_Do you wanna hold my heart?_

_When you say you want me_

_Is it all of me or just one part?_

_So when you hold my hand_

_Do you wanna hold my heart?_

_When you say you want me_

_Mama said there'd be boys like you_

_Tearin' my heart in two_

_Doin' what you do best_

_Takin' me for a ride_

_Tellin' me pretty little lies_

_But with you I can't resist_

_I'm terrified_

_But I'll never let you know_

_Social suicide_

_If I ever let it show_

_Everything feels just right_

_I fall in place, we fall in line_

_I'll never let you go_

_So when you hold my hand_

_Do you wanna hold my heart?_

_When you say you want me_

_Is it all of me or just one part?_

_So when you hold my hand_

_Do you wanna hold my heart?_

_When you say you want me_

_Is it all of me?_

_Yeah_

_Mama said there'd be boys like you_

_Tearin' my heart in two_

_Doin' what you do best_

_Takin' me for a ride_

_Tellin' me pretty little lies_

_But with you I can't resist_

_Maybe mama doesn't always know best_

_So when you hold me_

_(When you hold me)_

_Am I the only one?_

_Do you wanna know me?_

_(Do you wanna know me?)_

_Or is this all just for fun?_

_Mama said there'd be boys like you_

_Tearin' my heart in two_

_Doin' what you do best_

_Takin' me for a ride_

_Tellin' me pretty little lies_

_But with you I can't resist_

_No, no_

_Maybe mama doesn't always know best_

_Mama said there'd be boys like you_

_Too good to be true_

_Doin' what you do best_

_Takin' me for a ride_

_Tellin' me pretty little lies_

_But for you, for you, for you_

_I'll take that risk_

"Wow."

My head snapped up, but I relaxed when I saw who it was. "Zach. What are you doing here?" I flipped my guitar so that it was on my back.

He ran a hand through his curly dark brown hair. "Grant told me to meet him here but when he didn't show and you came I followed you inside. Benny pointed me here, and I found you..."

I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear. "You, uh, you heard that, huh?"

Zach nodded, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Yeah. You're amazing, by the way. Like, really amazing."

My blushed deepened. "Thanks."

It was silent between us for a couple of minutes.

"How 'bout I take you somewhere?" Before I could answer, he grabbed my hand and lifted me off the stool, bringing me back to the stage.

We stepped down the steps and Benny reappeared.

"Where might you two be going?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I answered, eyes wide.

Zach's smirk widened. "I'm going to show miss Gallagher Girl over here the only part of Roseville she hasn't seen yet. Harmonic Studios."

* * *

_Holy hell, he's taking me to his mom's studio._

It was the only thing my brain would allow me to think as he led me outside to his car.

"You have a Corvette?! A freaking _Corvette?_" I exclaimed, staring at his blue car.

Zach laughed. "Says the girl who showed up on a motorcycle."

He opened my door for me and I slid in, him getting in on the other side and pulling off.

It was a ride filled by comfortable silence, the radio blasting the background music. (I had to admit that his Corvette was a pretty smooth ride though.)

After about 20 minutes, we pulled up in front of a five story building that had tons of windows and big gold letters at the top reading, "HARMONIC STUDIOS", looking completely out of place in this small, mediocre town but enthralling at the same time.

And all I could think as I got out of the car and stared up at it was,

_Oh. My. God._


	7. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
